As The World Turnes
by Femmates
Summary: Preesmie, El, Jetski, Faab en Slof zijn beland op Zweinstein... Welke terrors zullen ze daar nu weer aanrichten? R&R!


WEER EEN FEMMATES RANDOMNESS! HOUD HET OOIT OP?

De Femmates: uhhh… nee…

Nou! De rollen!

Slof (BonnieLassie)  
El (Me-loves-orli)

Jetski (Autumn Avaia)

Fabiola (SilverOpal)

Preesmie (X-ReBelle-X)

AS THE WORLD TURNES!

Slof: #loopt te geïrriteerd weg van EL tegen een grote kasteeldeur#

WAAR STA JIJ NAAR TE KIJKEN! #Praat tegen de deur#

El: #kijkt beetje vaag naar Sophie en de deur# ...zielige kasteeldeur toch #huggs kasteeldeur#

Ow kijk! #wijst naar een random vent ergens in de verte# PAPA! #rent in volle vaart op de onschuldige persoon af#

Slof: #kijkt met een opgetrokken wenkbrauw naar El en draait zich dan om naar de deur# DIE!

El: #bots tegen de persoon aan, en niet zo erg zacht#

Random Persoon: OUCH!

El: #knuffelt de random persoon# hoi, papa!

Random persoon: #blijkt niemand minder te zijn dan Perkamentus#

Slof: #begint de deur te slaan# #deur gaat open en Slof flikkert hierdoor naar binnen#

El: #kijkt op# ...oho! Kasteeltjuh! #begint er op een heel kinderachtige manier op af te rennen, handjes vooruit gestoken#

Slof: #krijgt El tegen zich aangeknald#

El: #krabbelt omhoog# hoi! #veel te vrolijk#

Slof: #loopt langzaam achteruit# Rustig El... Rustig... niet te wild...

El: #kijkt eerst heel lief naar Sophie, met nog steeds een beangstigende glimlach op haar gezicht en draait zich vervolgens naar het kasteel# ...mijnus! #grijpt kasteel vast alsof haar leven ervan af hangt#

Slof: #vind het heel knap hoe El in godsnaam haar armen om een gigantisch kasteel kan krijgen#

El: ...augurk? HEEY! WIES DAH? #kijkt zeer geïnteresseerd naar een voorbijganger#

Voorbijganger: #wordt doodsbang van de staar waarmee El hem aanstaart#

El: #er begint nu langzaam een hele enge grijns op haar gezicht te voormen#

Voorbijganger: ...#slik#...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! MOMMY! #rent heel snel weg#

Slof: #slaakt een kuchje#

El: Hij moest z'n trein natuurlijk halen! #draait zich weer om naar het kasteel en hopst nu heel vrolijk de poort door# ...ohoooooo! #begint als een toerist foto's te schieten#

Slof: #is allang in de kerkers Sneep aan het tormenten#

El: #zit de trap op en af te rennen# #SMACK!# ... #flikkert de laatste drie treden naar beneden en ziet dan dat ze keihard tegen iemand is opgebotst (alweer)#

Slof: hoort de knal en stormt naar El

(dit was tevens een grote dag uit de geschiedenis, want op het moment waarop Slof weg stormde om El te redden van een waarschijnlijk zeer oncomvertable gesprek met de vreemdeling tegen wie ze op was gebotsen, kon heel Zweinstein Sneep horen zingen)

Iedereen: #GASP#

Slof: Ik voel me niet prettig...

El: #begint vrolijk mee te zingen# 'I BELIEVE I CAN FLYYYYYYY! I BELIEVE I CAN TOUCH THE SKY!

Slof: Ik voel me steeds minder prettig...

El: #fluistert heel onopvallend, zodat het dus heel opvallend is naar Slof# Hij is een beetje boos denk ik... #wijzend naar de persoon die nog steeds op de trap staat#

Slof: #schreeuwt gewoon heel hard in El's oor# NEE DENK JE!

El: #hoort niets meer door de irritante piep in haar oren#

Slof: Errr... Wat was dat?

**Preesmie: LAAT ME LOS! IK BENGEEN GESTOORDE STALKER! DRACO! BLAISE! IK HOU VAN JULLIE!**

**Preesmie: #wordt door verscheidene mensen meegesleept, weg uit het kasteel#**

El: #staat op en kijkt geïnteresseerd naar de persoon op de trap# ... hmmf... ik ken jou!

Jetski: #skiet het kasteel binnen en botst tegen een muur op#

Slof: #kijkt geïnteresseerd naar Jetski

**Preesmie: #weet zich los te rukken en rent dramatisch op slof, EL en de zojuist binenngerolde jetski af#**

El: #hoord ergens in de verte een klein plofje en kijkt om om Jetski in een hoopje tegen de muur aan te zien#

Slof: #rent gillend van Preesmie weg#

**Preesmie: HELP ME! #rent achter Slof aan#**

Jetski: #ligt op een hoopje tegen de muur alles interessant te bekijken#

**Preesmie; JIJ DAAR FABIOLA HELP MOI!**

Slof: #gilt naar Faab# NIET DOEN!

**Preesmie: ZE ZEGGEN DATTIK EEN GEVAARLIJKE STALKER BEN! EN IK WAS ALLEEN MAAR AAN BLAISE EN DRACO AANET HANGEN!**

Fabiola: #Is druk bezig met superheldinnen pak aan trekken# Oh, dit kleurt niet bij mn ogen... Nog even wachten Preesmie! #Kleedt zich weer om#

Jetski: Of help mij, ik kom niet meer overeind

Slof: was je foto's aan het maken van ze?

**Prresmie: #verstopt dr fototoestel achter dr rug# ehm...nee**

El: #word half afgemaakt door de evil persoon tegen wie zo zojuist tegenop was gerend#

Fabiola #Komt in kotsroze pakje aanzetten# is dit goed dan?

**Preesmie: JHAA GA BLAISE EN DRACO VOOR ME HALEN!**

Slof: #houd een rood baywatch pakje voor faab uit# probeer dit es!

El: #vliegt door de zaal heen en knalt tegen Jetski aan#

Fabiola: #Enthousiast# Jaaa, baywatch is helemaal in!

Jetski: Auwch..

**Preesmie: BLAISE EN DRACO ZIJN BELANGRIJKER! ZIJ ZIET ER SOWIESO NIE UIT!**

Slof: #twitchende wenkbrauw# wie bedoel je?

Jetski: #ligt nog steeds op een hoopje tegen de muur, maar nu met El bovenop zich#

El: #kruipt omhoog# ...zijn schuld! #wijst naar persoon op de trap#

**Preesmie: #glared naar fabiola en slof, en sneakt dan niet zo onopvallend maar redelijk snel weg#**

Slof: #kwijnt weg# MIJN BUIK! MIJN BUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIK!

Fabiola #Komt uiteindelijk aanzetten in Paris Hilton outfit met een kut chihuaha (WAUW! IK KAN HET TYPEN!)# Is dit dan goed?

Slof: MIJN OGEN! MIJN OOOOOOOOGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!

Jetski: #is eindelijk rechtop gaan zitten tegen de muur#

Slof: Gooit een random schilderij naar Jetski#

Schilderij: CURSE YOU HALF-LING! CURSE YOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUU!

Evil persoon op de trap: #komt langzaam El's kant op gelopen#

El: Help! #rent gillend rondjes van nog geen 20 cm doorsnee#

Slof: Half-ling?

Jetski: #krijgt schilderij tegen haar hoofd en valt weer om#

fabiola #Gooit de chihuaha weg# #Raakt de evil persoon op de trap#

El: Dudettes? #slik# #loopt nu langzaam achteruit terwijl de persoon dicherbij komt# ...help? #heel klein piepend stemmetje#

Fabiola #TO THE RESCUE!#

Evil persoon op de trap: #kijkt nog al verveeld naar Fabiola#

Slof: #Slaakt heldhaftige oerkreet en springt naar naar El# #Valt middenin de sprong loodrecht naar beneden#

El: Not helping!

Jetski: #krijgt ook nog eens Slof op haar hoofd#

Fabiola #Flikkert van trap#

Slof: #maakt raar mompelend geluid in Jetski's haar#

Evil persoon op de trap (die overigens allang niet meer op de trap staat): #staat vlak voor El's neus#

El: Hoi, lief evil persoontje op de trap!

Slof: #springt op en loopt vrolijk huppelend naar de Evil Persoon# HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOIIII!

Jetski: #krijgt opeens energie, flikkert Slof uit haar haar, staat op, rent heel hard naar Evil Persoon, maar flikkert vlak voor hem neer#

Evil persoon op de trap: #begint heel evil te lachen en nog niet eens op een dergelijke toon, maar heel hoog en hard#

Fabiola #Voelt zich buitengesloten en gaat in een hoekje stokijs zitten eten#

Slof: #lacht mee met Evil Persoon#

El: #krijgt een ingeving# #vliegt naar Fabiola toe# #pakt ijsje af# #rent terug naar evil persoon en dauwt het ijsje in zijn gezicht#

Evil persoon op de trap: het lachen vergaat me... -.-

Slof: #lacht nog steeds heel hoog en hard#

El: #Mept Slof op haar hoofd met een van de giga standbeelden die naast de ingvang van het kasteel staan#

Slof: #slaakt een kuchje# sorry

Jetski: #staat op en loopt met zo'n heel ebil gezicht, voorovergebogen, hard hijgend, naar de evil persoon op de trap toe en geeft hem vervolgens een kopstoot in zijn maag#

El: #klap als een kleutertje in haar handjes en staat er lachend naar te kijken#

Slof: #giecheld#

Jetski: #kijkt trots en vergeet daarom even dat ze in gevecht was, krijgt een of ander hard ding op haar hoofd en flikkert weer eens om#

Slof: #maakt karate moves en schopt (!) de evil persoon op de trap in het gezicht#

Slof: #Is helemaal buiten adem#

El: #haalt mokerhamer uit haar binnenzak en begint op de evil persoon op de trap af te rennen, maar de hamer is net iets te zwaar en ze flikkerd heel zielig naar achter om#

Fabiola: #vliegt in haar roze pakje het dak door en wordt nooit meer teruggezien#

Slof: #gilt Faab nog na# JE HAD BELOOFD HET BAYWATCH PAKJE AAN TE DOEN! #hangt half huilend over de evil persoon op de trap#

Evil persoon op de trap: #half in shock# uuh... meisje?

Slof: #Sniffeld nog wat na# #kijkt omhoog# wat? #Met betraande puppy-oogjes#

Jetski: #veegt zichzelf op van de grond en kijkt het tafereel eens aan#

Evil persoon op de trap: #barst ook ineens in snikken uit# N-n-n-nog-g n-n-n-oo-o-i-i-t-nooit heee-ft ie-ie-iemand mij lief g-ge-gehad!

Jetski: #kijkt met waterige oogjes naar evil persoon op de trap# ...so sad! #snuit haar neus luidruchtig#

Slof: #Hugt EPODT#

Jetski: #slaat Slof uit de weg# #hugt EPODT nu zelf al huilend#

EPODT: #plopt weg#

Jetski: #huggt nu helemaal niks# huh?

Slof: #is maar overgegaan met El huggen#

**El: #kijkt heel ongemakkelijk en probeert Slof van zich af te duwen# ...ja ik hou ook van jou... NU LOS LATEN!**

**Slof: #huilt nog meer# Je houd niet van me! #valt neer in een kwabberig hoopje#**

**Jetski: #ziet een roze ballon lang vliegen en is meteen weer vrolijk en bounced achter de ballon aan naar buiten en word pas jaren later terug gevonden#**

**Perkamentus: #komt de trap af bouncen, BOUNCEN JA! wat voor zo'n oude man redelijk ondoenbaar is, maar wat Perky aardig lukt# Yo dames yo! Wat doen jullie in mijn hippe kasteeltje? #danst nog steeds hopsig op en neer met gare armbewegingen en een koptelefoon op (die stralend blauw is en redelijk verblindend)#**

**El: Nou... geen idee...**

**Perkamentus: Chill! Neem een zuurtje!**

**Slof: Nou… nee… 'K ben allergisch… Ah! BOEIEND!**

**Slof en El: #pakken zuurtje en zijn de komende 11 minuten niet in staat te praten#**

**Perkamentus: #verteld van alles en nog wat -wat ze eigenlijk niet willen horen, maar de ebil zuurtjes hebben hun kaken onbeweegbaar gemaakt- over krokodillen in zijn zwembad en vliegen in zijn thee#**

**El: #doet verwoede poging het zuurtje weg te krijgen, maar het gaat niet helemaal goed en in plaats van het zuurtje te verwijderen komt het alleen maar vaster te zitten#**

**Perkamentus: Zeg, wille jullie anders hier kome chille... je weet wel, lesje hier en daar... beetje door de gange zwerve... zuurtje dr bij... enzovoort enzovoort.**

**Slof en El: #knikken heftig en ze krijgen eindelijk het talent tot praten terug#**

**El: Yo! Krijgen we dan les van ene Remus Lupin!**

**Perkamentus: #denk hier heel diep en lang over na# Die ene weerwo- err... gast...? Ja... 'k geloof van wel.**

**Slof: CEWL! #pakt een koffer uit het niets en loopt trap op#**

**-En zo kwam het dat Slof en El hun schooltijd op zweinstein begonnen, zonder echt iets te snappen van toverkunsten en alle dat andere dat ze moesten leren.-**


End file.
